The Other Side of Life
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: He loved her that Brooke Davis he did, but they were two totally different people with two totally different lives. He was rich, she was poor, he was popular, she was well not, but could he pick love over it all and if he does will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so confession to all! This is actually my second account on here…well it's my first but I have two. My sister and I share this one and then I have my own and that is DarkBrownEyes03 and both mine. She stared writing and posting her stories and then I did and then after awhile I started a new account because these stories made me cringe with how bad my writing was. However, I decided I wanted to go back and redo this one. I always loved the idea of this story, so I'm taking it, along with when I had originally decided to redo it on the other profile and revamp this whole story! Hope you all enjoy the redo and continue to read._

_Also, I plan on working on all my others, but just been crazy busy and just got back from vacation. But hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Lucas growled getting out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He turned the shower on as hot as it could get, before walking to get a towel out of his bathroom closet. His body was so sore, he didn't really sleep at all last night and he worked his ass off the day before at practice and during weight lifting at gym. He ran two miles when he got home from practice and his whole body was hating him for his decision he made the day before.

He could hear his dad yelling for him to hurry up, that he gave him fifteen minutes and he already used eight of them. Normally he took a long shower and today he knew his body need it but also knowing he had seven minutes to get downstairs before his dad bitched at him more.

He wrapped his towel around his waist wiping the steam off the mirror. He could tell how tired he looked. His eyes were still weighing heavy, begging him to let them close and his whole body looked completely drained. He ran his finger of the scar on his tanned, toned abs and frowned.

He missed them.

Closing his eyes he tried to remember them. Their voice, their smile, their laugh. He tried to remember anything about them but as the days went on all those things about them was starting to get harder and harder to recall.

He opened his eyes staring at the person looking back at him and once again felt ashamed. He didn't want to become this person but he did. He became the partier, the heavy drinker and the womanizing asshole who said what he needed to get a girl in bed.

"You would be ashamed," he frowned, grabbing his long silver chain slipping it over his head and looking at it. "You would be so ashamed," he whispered moving the small round metal in his hand.

Lucas dropped the metal from his hand as it moved back in place right next to his heart. He pulled his blue shirt over his head and slipped on a pair of old worn jeans mumbling to himself the whole time, "Just nine more months, just nine more months."

"_Lucas Scott will you hurry up!" _He heard the yell, but this time it didn't bother him. He knew that voice and he could never be angry with his best friend, Haley James who was yelling from all the way outside his house. Grabbing his keys from his nightstand, his wallet from his dresser, the sandy blonde jogged down the steps of his home and grabbed his bag by the door making sure to slam the door before walking out. Moving down the steps to see his friend already sitting in the front seat and drumming her fingers on her knee.

"Take long enough to make yourself pretty?" she teased and his pale blue eyes rolled as he climbed into driver seat.

"You know, if you ass keeps yelling at me, I'm going to make you walk. Or worse, take the bus," he teased, though both knew that was pretty much a bullshit lie. He threatened it constantly; however, he would never fall through with it. Haley was like his sister. He loved her.

"Oh but you would never do that to your best friend," she grinned, leaning back batting her eye lashes at him with a smile and he laughs shaking his head at her. "Now drive," she smiled pointing to the road. Lucas again just smiled as he put his car in reverse and pulled out of his driveway. "You excited for this year?"

"Yeah," Lucas smiled after a moments pause. "I really am. Nervous, but excited," he confessed knowing he could only be that honest with Haley. She knew him better than anyone. He didn't even have to confess it without her already knowing.

"I know, but you'll do great," she reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just do what you do best. Kick ass and fake it."

"Ha, ha," he rolled his eyes and sent her a playful glare that she smirked at.

"Well, get those nerves together buckaroo because this year has official started," Haley commented as they pulled into the parking lot and both released a long breath. "Suddenly a bit more intimidating, huh? I mean, this being our last year."

"Yeah, a little," he nodded in agreement and looked up at the small school. "But we got this."

"Hell yeah we do," she pushed the door open of his nice red mustang and stepped out. Slamming the heavy door she tossed her bag over her shoulder as they moved across the parking lot and toward the front doors.

"Yo! Luke!" the blonde heard and lifted his gaze to the dark haired boy standing by the gym with all their friends.

"Great the all mighty Nathan Scott graces us with his presents…" Haley sarcastically teased and Lucas released a slight chuckle.

"Oh Hales don't act like you're not excited to see me," Nathan laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder that she quickly shoves off.

"Yeah that's it. It's excitement I feel," she said pretending to gag. "Luke, text me your schedule. See you when I see you," she instructed and the blonde nodded.

"Oh I can't text you later?" Nathan laughed and the small girl just threw up her middle finger as she moved into the school.

"You two are ridiculous," Lucas shook his head as he moved toward the school. "I don't know why all you two do is fight."

"Well, there are other activities we could do," Nathan smirked and almost tingled at the idea of the small girl under him. Or on top of him. Either or really worked for him.

"And if you do any of those things I will personally kick your ass," Lucas said completely serious. He didn't care what his brother; well half brother did with anyone as long as he didn't touch Haley. He was probably more protective of her then he was his own brother and maybe for the fact he spent the first ten years of his life living with his mom and not younger brother of three months. Haley was there those ten years, they had been best friends since diapers and he be damned if he let someone mess with her, even if that someone was his brother.

"Come on Lucas, I was just kidding," Nathan says rolled his eyes; he envied his brother's love for his best friend. He never really had a best friend he was as close to as Lucas and Haley and some days wished for it. "But I got to go to class. I have McKinley," he groaned and Lucas cringed for him. That did suck. "See you later."

"Yeah, man, later," Lucas headed to the office in hopes his schedule didn't start off as bad as his brother's already had.

* * *

"Ok," the short brunette breathed out a long nervous breath as she shut the door to her blue beetle. After she moved, this was the only thing she begged her parents to keep. Even if it was tough, even if she might have to pick up some job to pay it off, this was her baby and she loved this car.

Moving across the empty lot she walked toward the large door glass doors and pulled it open. The cool air from the building hit her in the face as suddenly eyes landed on her. She expected that almost. She was new and in a school this small it didn't shock her people instantly knew that. The halls lined with students of all types and clicks and Brooke instantly knew she was being judge.

"Ok," she mumbled again walking past all the eyes and was more than thankful when she located the front office and stepped inside. "Excuse me?" she placed her hand on the counter at the older woman sitting before her. Her fingers going on a key board as her glasses perched on her nose. "Ma'am," she repeated unsure if she heard her and the woman huffed.

""Yes can I help you?" she asked not looking up.

"I hope so. It's my first day and-"

"It's everyone's first day," she snipped and Brooke's eyes widened shocked at her tone. "It's the first day of school."

"Yes, I'm greatly aware of that. Yet, this is my first day, meaning I just moved here," her tone sharp and the older woman glanced up and all but rolled her eyes. "I don't have a schedule or a map or anything. If you are too busy to help me, fine. I'll come back later but I won't be blamed for being late and or tardy."

"What's your name?"

"Brooke Davis."

"I'll be back," she shoved her chair from the desk and moved into a back room.

"Bitch," Brooke mumbled leaning against the counter and pulling out her phone to send a quick text.

"Oh huge," she heard behind her and lifted her gaze to see a red head moving in the room. "She needs to get laid."

"That would be a start," she mumbled and drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Let me guess, it's your first day?"

"Apparently it's everyone's first day," she whipped her hand around annoyed grumbled.

"Yeah, but I meant you are seriously new," the red head moved around the desk and toward a pile of files.

"Uh, yeah," Brooke watched her nervously and glanced around the room almost afraid she would get caught. Caught doing what she doesn't know, but she didn't want to get in trouble her first day. That wasn't far to her parents.

This girl seemed like she knew what she was doing, but didn't change she was sure the girl wasn't supposed to be going through all those folders.

"What's your name?" she asked turning to look at her.

"Oh umm…Brooke…Brooke Davis," she told her and she nodded pulling out a big vanilla folder.

"Ah, found you," she pulled out some papers and studied it. "Oh, lame. Do you want a teaching class?"

"Not partially," Brooke mumbled out with a shrug.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either," she shook her head and started to scratch out the class and scribble a note on it. "I'll put you in gym with me. It's such an easy class and it's fun to watch all those athletes all sweaty," she smirked and Brooke laughed.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?"

"Rachel."

"Oh ok, well thanks for all this, but are you like allowed? I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Oh no," she shook her head with a laugh. "I mean, yes, possibly, but all I need is one person and we are good," she glanced up and a smile flashed over her face. "There is, the man of the hour."

"Uh, god, Rach, I already don't like that look," an almost nerdy boy stepped into the room and rounded the desk. Typing something on the computer it made a noise before printing out a piece of paper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping my good friend, Brooke. Mouth this is Brooke and Brooke this is my favorite person ever, Mouth," she waved her hand at the brunette and he looked up at her and she offered a small wave. "Mouth, Brooke and I have been friends long time, so be nice."

"I'm already nice," Mouth pulled her chair back and wheeled her on the other side of the counter making her laugh. "Now, again, what are you doing?"

"We are changing Brooke's classes, because Bitch Monica has a stick up her ass."

"Rachel, I told you, you can't just change shit anymore," Mouth groaned grabbing the paper and looked at it as he started up the computer. Rachel sending a wink to Brooke to inform her they scored. Mouth rarely said no to her.

"I know, but Mouth she had teaching. That class is so stupid," she whined and Brooke laughed a bit. This girl reminded her of herself, well her old self. Before life got serious.

"Here is your new schedule," he handed it over to her and Brooke looked at it to see some things changed. "Some classes they might not have you on roster so if they have a question show them your schedule and have them call up here."

"Oh, ok, thank you," Brooke gave an appreciated smile as she looked at her. "I hope you don't get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. If this one hasn't gotten me in trouble yet, I'm not worried," he pointed at Rachel who smirked and shrugged.

"Ok, cool."

"Well Mouth, we are off to first. See you at lunch my love," she blew him a kiss and wink as they moved toward the office door. Pushing it open just in time to see the blonde stepping in. "Scott."

"Gatina," Lucas greeted as they girls stepped out. "Sorry," he moved in front of the small brunette he gave a half smile.

"It's ok," she told him as she stepped around him and out the door. Tossing a glance behind her at the blonde who gave a tight smile before the heavy door shut behind her.

"Who was that?" Lucas threw his thumb over his shoulder as he moved toward his friend.

"Uh, Brooke, apparently she is good friends with Rachel," Mouth shrugged as he went through the papers for his friend's.

"She's cute," he glanced out the office window to see her standing in the hall with Rachel at their locker. Rachel telling her some story that Brooke just kept nodding at.

"Very," Mouth pulled out the paper and handed it over. "Here's your schedule, Luke."

"Thanks," he studied the schedule and thanked the classes weren't that bad. "Well, I'm off to first. See you at lunch, yeah?"

"Yeah, man."

"Cool," Lucas spun on his feet and out the door. Tossing a looking around the hall to find it fairly empty before heading himself to class.

* * *

"Hales!" the young girl turned around to see Rachel behind her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just heading to second," Haley shrugged and smiled at the girl beside the red head. "Hi, I'm Haley."

"Brooke," Brooke gave a wave and Haley nodded.

"But, Hales, you have Mason second right?" Rachel asked, recalling that Haley had texted her, her schedule last week. Haley in true Haley James fashion went to open house, got her schedule, located her classes and met all her teachers. That was just how Haley was. Didn't shock anyone.

"I do."

"Well, Brooke is new and has him, but I'm on the other side of the school. Mind showing her?" Rachel asked, honestly liking Brooke. They had first together and though Brooke was a bit quiet, she thought she seemed like a cool chick. And other than Haley, Rachel had issues making friends with girls. Even Haley hated her at first.

"No, of course," Haley waved her hand at them and Brooke smiled finding everyone so nice. It was weird to her how nice everyone was. Most people weren't like that. "See you later."

"Later, guys!"

"You don't have to show me around," Brooke told her as they moved down the hall. "I appreciate you and Rachel being so nice, but I mean…you don't have too."

"I know, but Rachel is on this whole turning a new leaf thing," Haley explained and Brooke's brows pulled together. "Long story."

"Oh, ok…" Brooke mumbled out as they turned into a class already mostly filled.

"Oh thank god, Haley is in this class," the girls lifted their heads to catch a dark haired boy in back, behind him the blonde Brooke saw earlier. "Least I'll have someone smart to cheat off of."

"Think it's best you do your own work this year, Nathan," Mr. Mason spoke and the class erupted into laughter.

"Hey, Mr. M, this is Brooke. She is new to the school."

"Well, Brooke, nice to meet you. This is British Literature and I'm Mr. Mason."

"Nice to meet you," Brooke shifted on her feet, a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"Class, this is Brooke. Let's try to make her feel welcome," Mason waved his class for her to take a seat and the girls moved down the aisle.

"I'll make her feel very welcomed," a guy in the back grinned at her with a wink and Brooke just rolled her eyes. No matter what school she was at all the guys were the same. They were all horny, annoying and completely obvious showing their lame try at picking her up.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," she told him with an eye roll and just tried to ignore all the girls whispering. The guys laughed at her comment but the girls just gave her an are you serious look. Yeah maybe he was cute, with his dark hair and from here looked hazel eyes but she was not in the mood for some guy trying to hit on her.

Truth was she just wanted to go to school the rest of her year, graduate and then go to college. The last thing she wanted was a guy.

"You say that now," the guy tried to regain his smirk and Brooke shook her head.

"I think she would rather have herpes Felix," the Nathan guy teased and Brooke and the rest of the class snickered.

"Maybe she already does," Felix muttered and Brooke's jaw dropped.

"Felix, shut the hell up," the blonde snapped and Brooke eased in her seat embarrassed. Her heart racing at all the looks the class was giving her. "Just because someone isn't into your lame attempts to get in their pants doesn't mean anything. Shut your mouth and pay attention to damn class."

"Fuck off, Scott," Felix spun in his desk and stared at the front as Mason started his lesson.

"Thanks," Brooke mumbled sinking in her seat and brushed her hair back.

"He's harmless," the blonde told her and Brooke nodded. "I'm Lucas."

"Brooke," she took his hand he stretched out and gave it a shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," he held her gaze before Mason's voice brought him back. Spinning back in his seat, he cut his eyes back over at her as she pulled out her notepad and flipped it open.

* * *

Standing at his locker, Lucas watched as his friend stood talking to the small brunette. Her telling him some story that made his brows crease and eyes narrow.

"Have a crush?" he jerked his gaze to his friend staring at him with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, Hales?" he shoved his book in the locker and shut it.

"I'm saying you keep staring at the new girl. In class, in the halls. Not very like you to stare so much," she commented to her friend and his pale blue eyes rolled.

"She's cute, Hales. Ok, gorgeous even. All the girls here are the same. She is new…might be cool to get to know."

"Might be," Haley watched her and she shut her locker before leaning up kissing his cheek and walking off. "Hey Jake."

"Hey," he moved down the hall and stood with his friends watched the young girl disappear down the hall.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, my cousin was just telling me something that bugged me."

"Cousin?" Haley's cut her eyes at Lucas then back at him. "Brooke?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"We all have class together."

"Then you heard Felix talking shit too her?" his temper raised and both cringed. "What all did he say?"

"Man, you know how Felix is. He loves talking out his ass; however, I'm kinda sure Brooke can handle herself pretty well. Don't stress."

"Well, she has enough stress without some dick adding too it," he hissed annoyed and the bell rang announcing them heading to the next class. "But I have to go. I'll see ya'll later."

"Ok," Haley waved as he walked off. "Someone is a bit protective," she commented and Lucas nodded as they headed to the next class. "Better watch out. Don't want him kicking your ass," she teased and Lucas rolled his eyes shoving her into her next class. "Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," he shook his head and heard her laughter as he moved toward the gym. Pushing open the doors he inhales the leather smell and waxed wood. He loved this place. It was like his peaceful haven and he couldn't wait to start his new year. "Brooke!" he grabbed the girl's arm as she moved passed him and instantly dropped her arm. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to grab you like that."

"No, its fine," she pushed a smile and glanced around her again taking note of all the eyes falling on her. "But, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just saw you and Jake talking. I didn't know he was your cousin," he randomly stated and she slowly nodded confused to why that matter. "But he just said what Felix said bothered you and I wanted to apologize again for that."

"It's not your fault, Lucas. You don't have to apologize for something someone else said."

"No, I know, but still. Felix is someone you kinda have to keep in his place and I shouldn't have let him get out of that. So, again sorry. Hope you don't get an ill impression of all of the guys here."

"It's fine, Lucas. I swear, but thanks for that," she gave a tight smile before walking off to join the only other person she knew in the gym.

* * *

_Well, hope you enjoyed…_

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Watching everyone interact on the court, Brooke sat watching. Everyone seemed to be so clicky almost. Yet, it was high school. However, the clicks confused her. Yes, there were the popular kids, those easy to spot. However, there were some that were popular and she couldn't figure out why. Like, Mouth, though he was sweet and adorable, he really wouldn't be someone people interacted with back home. Which saying made her feel terrible. He was so sweet to her this morning and helped her out, but it didn't change it didn't make sense.

But she wasn't stupid. She knew there was some difference to this school. The kids here all seemed to know each other and know everyone's dirty laundry, which made her nervous. Yes, her life wasn't full of skeletons in the closet but it wasn't like the kids here wouldn't mock her life.

Most people did.

Everyone loves to watch the Queen Bitch fall from her podium.

"Hey," a panting Lucas jogged up the bleachers to her and dropped beside her. "What you doing?" he ran a towel through his hair and inhaled a sharp breath as he shot water into his mouth.

"Nothing," she gave a shrug and glanced around the large gym. "Ever get the feeling you're being talked about?"

"Yeah," Lucas released a dry laugh and ran his shirt over his face. "But you're new. People love talking about the new girl."

"I don't like it..." she shifted uncomfortable as a tall leggy blonde locked eyes with her and glared. "Especially that. Is that not just an eat shit look?" she questioned and Lucas let out a loud laugh.

"Eat shit look?" his brow arched and she shrugged. "That's a new one," he told her and shook his head. "That's Morgan Finley," he informed her as he looked at the annoyed blonde. "She is harmless. A loud bark, but no bite. Don't let her stress you," he panted her knee and she curled back from him. "Uh…sorry," he awkwardly pulled his hand away and she quickly shook her head.

"No, sorry. I just…I'm not a touché feely person," she lied and he slowly nodded. "Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? You don't like a stranger touching you, that isn't anything to apologize for," he told her and she nodded. "But do you like it here so far?"

"You don't have to be nice to me because of Jake," she blurted out and his brows knitted lost. "I know everyone knows we are related. I know everyone loves him. Everyone's always loved him. I also know that is why all of ya'll are being so nice. You don't have too," she finally spoke finding it all a little overwhelming. She knew people here loved Jake. She wasn't stupid. Even at her school she heard people talk about her popular cousin. Yet, it didn't change she really just wanted to get through the year and move on. She didn't want people feeling forced to talk to her because of family.

"How come I feel you have a bark and bite?" Lucas teased a little standing up and she looked up at him. "I wasn't talking to you because of Jake. I remember feeling out of place…I was just trying to be nice. Won't happen again," he stood and moved down the steps.

"Lucas, I…" she called but he just moved back over to his friends and she frowned. "And again Brooke Davis is awarded the Bitch Award," she groaned, standing up and grabbing her bag and moving down the steps and heading out the gym. Cutting her eyes over at the group of people who were chatting and out the door.

"Bitch," Morgan muttered as the brunette walked by and Rachel's brows pulled.

"How is she a bitch?"

"She just seems stuck up and that is ridiculous considering," she watched the closed door and bit her thumb nail.

"Considering?" Lucas wondered confused.

"Considering that her father works for mine. Apparently he did a lot of bad investments and lost all their money. She acts all high and mighty but she is truly white trash," Morgan told them and Nathan scuffed.

"Not having money doesn't make you white trash, Morgan. Some of the best people I know don't come from money," he told her and the image of a young dirty blonde popped in his head. "And some of the trashiest have it," his eyes danced across her and her eyes narrowed.

"Fuck off, Nathan," she spun on her feet and over toward some cheerleaders.

"I can never figure out why you ever hooked up with that," Nathan slapped Lucas's shoulder and he cringed at the memory. He dealt with Morgan, but he wouldn't lie she was a bitch. She lived off gossip and high school bullshit.

"Remember Nathan, if you don't remember it, it didn't happen," Lucas told him his famous line and his brother chuckled.

"And remember this Scott, you wake up naked beside a chick odds are high you fucked," Rachel pointed out with a smirk and wink before spinning away from them.

"I hate these people," Lucas grumbled and his brother laughed as they went back to playing ball.

* * *

"Still being mean to me?" the dark haired boy sat beside the young girl who cut her eyes up at him and gave a smile.

"No," she bit her lip as he reached up to tuck her hair back. "You have a good first day?"

"Other than my girlfriend telling me to go to hell, it was great," he teased and she blushed rolling her eyes.

"I didn't tell you to go to hell, just flipped you off," she shrugged with a laugh and he shook his head.

"Alright," he slid his hand to her knee and gave it a squeeze. "How was your day?"

"Awesome, I have all the classes I wanted. Plus, I get to be a teacher's assistant during third. I'm so excited," she lit up and a look of peace washed over him at how cute she was. She loved school. She was such a nerd.

"That's awesome, babe…"

"Hales!" the blonde broke her gaze with the crystal blue eyes and darted them around to lock onto someone else. His hand pulling from her leg to rest on his lap and his head dropped with a frown.

"Hey Luke," she forced a smile and shifted a fraction as she cut her eyes at her boyfriend who was still frowning. She hated that, she hated how upset he got about all of it. However, she just wasn't ready to confess to her best friend what she had been doing all summer and a little before. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Lucas shook his head and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Just got done with practice. Wondering if you needed a ride home still?"

"No, I'm good. I think Nate and I were going to go eat something," she nodded at his brother and his brows pulled.

"Together?" Lucas asked and both nodded.

"Yeah, want to come?" Nathan asked, flipping his mood and sent a fake wink at some freshman that walked by.

"Really Nate? She probably hasn't even hit puberty yet. I bet she still needs a babysitter," Haley rolled her eyes and faked a scuff as the boys laughed.

"Don't be jealous, Hales. You know I only have eyes for you," he faked batted his lashes that made her roll her eyes more and push his face away.

"You make me want to vomit…."

"Great effect to have on women, dude," Lucas teased and shook his head. "But I think I'm good. I'm just going to go home. Maybe another time, but Hales, I'm starting to really like Nate, try not to murder him," he teased and his best friend laughed as she stood to give him a hug. "Later."

"Bye, text me when you get home," she told him seriously and his eyes rolled. She was such a mom.

"Yes ma'am," he shook his head before walking off.

"Make you want to vomit, huh?" Nathan's brow arched and she shrugged.

"Did you want me to get her number? I need some extra cash," she pointed to where the young freshman was and he chuckled.

"Well played, Miss James, well played," he stood and nodded her to get up as they headed toward his car.

* * *

Moving up the steps to the large home, Lucas pushed open the door and instantly regretted the decision to come home instead of going out to eat with his brother and best friend. He hadn't even had the door shut before his dad started asking questions.

"How was practice?" Dan asked and Lucas's head dropped. He hated coming home every day, he hated coming home to the bastard he called his father and envied his little brother for having his mom to stay with. His mom that loved him and Lucas was more than jealous of that because he missed her.

"Fine," he mumbled as he started to head upstairs hoping he could get away with a fine but knew better.

"Well fine is not good enough. You need to go for a run. You missed it this morning and you need to stay in shape," his father told him as he flipped through some business papers

"Dad I am exhausted. I worked out this morning and at practice," Lucas told him but his dad shook his head.

"I don't give a damn if you worked out all day. You missed your run this morning and you are going to do it now. So go run the two miles or I will make it three," he ordered.

"Whatever," he mumbled as he threw his bag down and started heading towards the door.

"Also your brother is going to be staying here for the next couple weeks. I was against the stay but that mother of his just won't let him stay home alone. She treats him like a child. I let you stay home alone all the time."

"Lucky me," he growled walking out and slamming the door behind him. Plugging his iPod in; he let music ring through his ears as he ran. It was cold out today. The clouds were forming and the air burned as he breathed it in but he didn't care, all he cared about was being out of the house, away from his father and getting to the one place he hadn't been to in a few weeks.

Running up to the old building, he knew he was not really dressed right to enter. His hair was covered with sweat, along with his shirt he felt sticking to his back. He had on some gym shorts and his old sweatshirt he had on when he ran out the house around his waist from where he got hot after the run got longer. Grabbing his sweatshirt he pulled it over his sweaty t-shirt and turned his iPod off sliding it in the front pocket of his hoodie. After catching his breath from his run he walked up to the sliding glass doors and walked in.

"Lucas, hey sweetie, I haven't seen you in a few days," the older woman behind the desk smiled. She was the typical old woman with the big coke bottle glasses and gray hair pulled back into a tight bun. She had on her normal white sweeter, with no makeup on her face just a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Landon, I know it's been awhile. I have been real busy with ball and dad has been on my back about practice. I know that's not an excuse…I mean I'm not trying to find an excuse for not visiting her…" he rambled feeling guilty he hasn't been here in almost two weeks.

"Calm down, honey," Mrs. Landon smiled placing her hand on top of his feeling him shaking. "I know sometimes it's just hard," she told him in that sweet almost grandmother way.

"Yeah," he sighed looking down. "But is she ok? I mean has she changed at all?"

"No sweetie, I'm sorry, but I know she would love to see you."

"I don't think she even knows I'm here half the time," he said with a dry laugh fiddling with the pen on the clip board in front of him scanning over all the names that have visited that day. Then he wondered who all the people were that were visiting. Were they parents? Brothers? Sisters? Friends?

"That's not true. She had a good day the other day and asked for you," she told him and saw his whole face light up.

"She asked for me?" he asked and she just nodded yes. "Well then can I go see her?"

"Of course. Just sign in here and you know where to go," she told him as he signed the clip board and turning down the hall with a smile. She asked for him? That was a good sign that was a very good sign, but then he frowned thinking how he wasn't there for her. She asked for him and he wasn't there. What was wrong with him?

Walking into the small white room he frowned even more. The room was so bland, it probably depressed her. There was a bed, a rug that covered most the floor, a TV sitting on top of a dresser and then a desk with a computer that he knew she probably didn't use. "Hey Princess," he smiled as she flipped over too look at him, her brunette hair falling in her face as she did.

"Lucas?" she questioned brushing her hair out of her face to get a better look at the person who entered the room. "Lukie, it's you!" she squealed jumping off the bed and taking off towards him.

"Hey Lil," he smiled picking her up off the ground hugging her tight.

"I knew you would come back," she smiled as he carried her over to her bed and sat next to her. "They told me you wouldn't but I just said nope he loves me and will be back," she told him and he nodded with a smile but then her happy mood changed and become a sad one as her eyes filled with tears. "What took you so long to come see me? Are you mad at me? Am I not your baby sister anymore?" she cried and his heart broke.

"No…no…no," he told her quickly brushing her long tangle mess of hair out of her face but she pulled away from him jumping off her bed.

"You don't love me anymore. You don't want to play with me or hang out with me just like mommy doesn't want to play with me!" she said as she paced the room throwing her hands in the air. "No one wants to play with me!" she yelled turning to look at him, her sad mood changing into an angry one.

"That's not true. Of course I want to play with you. I just had school. You remember school right? Remember how mom used to wake me up super early and make me go all the time when you were little?" he asked looking at small fragile looking six year old in front of him. Who was he kidding she was still little.

"I remember you staying home with me when mommy went to work, but you always said Lily you cannot tell I am here," she told him, pointing at him like he use to do her and almost mimicking his voice he used to have before he hit his puberty stage.

"That's right I did," he chuckled as she seemed to calm down some and move over to the bed next to him.

"And I never told. I know sometimes you would yell at me saying I did but I never told one time I promise," she said smiling a toothy grin at him. She pulled her little legs close to her chest and rocked back and forth on the bed just smiling at him and he wished they had more days like this.

"No Princess, you never once told."

"That's because I pinky promised. Remember when we use to pinky promise things?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I remember. You always said that if I pinky promised and broke that promise then you would not be my best friend anymore," he pretended to pout.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" she freaked lunging at him wrapping her arms tight around his neck rubbing her small hand up and down his back trying to sooth him. "I'm sorry. I will be your best friend forever I promise."

"Pinky promise?" he teased sticking out his pinky and she giggled grabbing it. "Hey, what you say that my next basketball game I come pick you up and you come with me?" he offered.

"Really, like I get to leave again?" she grinned the biggest grin he had ever seen anyone show in the world.

"Yup and we could get ice cream again and go to a movie."

"Yes!" she cheered pumping both fist in the air. "I can't wait," she smiled jumping off the bed and running digging through her desk pulling out an old puppy covered calendar. "Here, mark when we get to be together again."

"Ok, let's see here. What color do you want me to use?" he asked flipping through the calendar to get to September.

"Umm…" she paused tapping her chin and biting her bottom lip studying all the colors really hard. He could tell she was growing frustrated with the colors, and it started to worry him when she started biting her lip a little too hard.

"I like blue," he finally said pointing at a color and she turned to look at it releasing her lip and agreeing.

"Blues my favorite. Oh, so is brown here use this one too," she said grabbing a blue and brown sharpie handing it too him.

"Ok, well since blue is my favorite, I will mark the days I am going to come see you," he told her as he started circling the dates.

"That's a lot of blue," she said with wide eyes and he laughed as he marked visiting her every weekend of September then a few other days here and there where he knew he didn't have a late practice.

"Now all the brown is when you get to come home and stay with me," he told her and she nodded her head real fast as he starts marking the week before Christmas then three days of the week of Christmas, knowing he wasn't allowed to keep her out too long. "Now this day," he said pointing at a day that was brown but also circled in blue. "I have a basketball game but you get to come. Yet, when you come you have to sit with Mrs. Deb," he told her referring to Nathan's mom. He didn't care what his father said Nathan's mom was amazing and treated both him and Lily amazingly. "And you have to be very good and listen to everything she says, ok?"

"I will. I promise to be very good," she promised as he got up to hang her calendar on the wall. "Is Dan going to be there?" she asked with a disgusted face referring to Lucas's dad. Lily and Lucas shared the same mother but different dad's. Though Dan was a piece of shit another reason Lucas did everything he said was because he took care of Lily, paid for her to stay here and for her medicine.

"No Princess, he won't be there," he told her, walking back over to sit on the bed next to her. Lily never liked Dan. He wasn't really mean to her, he just had the look of an asshole and it scared her. However, Dan had a business trip that week even though it was the week before and of Christmas but Lucas didn't care. Any time he didn't have to spend with Dan was fine with him.

"Lucas, I am sleepy," she told him as she cuddles up on the bed.

"Well, why don't you go to sleep? I need to head home, I have homework," he told her with a sigh. "Next time I will bring it with me and just do it here so we can hang out more."

"No, you can't do that!" she freaked jumping from her bed.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Because its homework. You have to do it at home or it doesn't count!" she told him in a duh tone that made him laugh some.

"You're right what was I thinking?" he laughed bopping his hand on his head.

"Well clearly you weren't thinking. Good thing I am here huh?" she giggled pulling her sheet back over her.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you're here," he whispered brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, big brother," she whispered as she started drifting to sleep. Lucas brushing a kiss to her head as he hit the door and walked out. Suddenly, feeling a bit better about some things.

* * *

_So, hope you all are enjoying the revamp version. Again, pulling from both stories and creating one. Let me know what you think._


End file.
